


Not By a Long Shot

by insufficientemotionalfunds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, that's literally all it is, wow the first thing i ever wrote for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufficientemotionalfunds/pseuds/insufficientemotionalfunds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By a Long Shot

He wasn’t disappointed… not by a long shot. Cas was flushed and gorgeous; his pupils were so blown that Dean could practically count his own freckles reflected in the black of them. _Oh,_ and his breaths kept hitching in these quiet little half moan things that were the goddamn hottest thing Dean had ever heard.

 _Definitely_ not disappointed. It’s just—

“Always figured you’d be a screamer,” he panted in between the kisses he was littering down the length of the angel’s jaw, curving up around his chin to meet his lips briefly. “Not sure why… ‘s not like you’re a wordy bastard anyway….”

Cas didn’t reply, let his question speak in the furrow of his brows before his head fell back, neck arching in an invitation that Dean couldn’t have refused even if he’d wanted to.

“Yeah,” he mumbled into the hollow of his throat, feeling Cas drag a leg up over the curve of his hip, “Imagined you all overwhelmed by the feeling of it….” He punctuated this with a particularly hard thrust, grinning as Cas’ hands clenched across his shoulders, blunt nails digging in. “All human and dirty and so far gone for me that you couldn’t keep it quiet. You’d be nuts for it, screaming my name like it was the only prayer you could remember….”

Cas hissed, one palm sliding up to cup the pulse in Dean’s throat. “You’ve… fantasized about this?” he rumbled and holy shit Dean hadn’t even known his voice could drop into that register.

He swallowed, felt a shiver skitter the full length of his body. “Duh,” he rasped around the feel of a hand gliding down over his side.

Cas hummed in reply, his eyelids drooping pleasantly.

And the world twisted in a quick chaos of sweat-slick skin and sheets and Dean found himself sprawled on his back on the mattress with an angel of the Lord looming above him. Castiel stared down at him as he shifted over him and then—

_“Dean.”_

_Oh… **fuck.**_

“Dean… _oh.”_ He threw his head back as he moved, and suddenly Dean found himself to be the one without a sound to give as Cas moaned loudly, voice making its way steadily toward an exultant scream with each prayer of his name. “Yes. _Dean… **Dean!”**_

He needed to start keeping a journal of his sex dreams if Cas was gonna pounce on them this enthusiastically.

“Shit, Cas! Again!”

“Deeeeeean!”

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles 'n' stuff on [my tumblr](http://insufficientemotionalfunds.tumblr.com)


End file.
